Te Vi Venir
by Nyoy
Summary: El Primer SongFic que hago. Leanlo!


_Te vi venir _

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, no tenia una razón para vivir, nada me aferraba a esta vida, me sentía vació;…. hasta que te conocí y sin planearlo te fuiste ganando mi corazón.

_Aún ni siquiera te tengo_

_y ya tengo miedo de perderte, amor_

_qué rápido se me ha clavado_

_qué dentro todo este dolor._

Me entere días después que ambas a alguien más, ¡irónico!, tus labios me lo confesaron cuando llorabas porque ese amor no fue correspondido. Todo el mundo sabia que amabas a ese Dobe y él era el único que no se daba por enterado, ¡que idiota!, como pudo perder a una mujer tan hermosa, tierna y frágil como tu.

_Es poco lo que te conozco_

_y ya pongo todo el juego a tu favor_

_no tengo miedo de apostarte,_

_perderte sí me da pavor._

Los meses pasaron, asi como tu dolor. Aunque al principio me costara aceptarlo ya no lo podía negar, me había enamorado, seeh…. El gran Sasuke Uchiha enamorado, Hmp ¡quien lo creería!

_No me queda más refugio, que la fantasía_

_no me queda más que hacer,_

_que hacerte una poesía._

Cada vez éramos más unidos, y, mis sentimientos hacia ti se incrementaban con el paso del tiempo. Sentía que en algún momento mi pecho explotaría de tanto reprimirlos, demo...no podía decírtelo, el solo hecho de que me rechazaras y la poca amistad que teníamos se destruyera me daba horror.

Pero paso, sin yo esperarlo y sin saber como reaccionar te me adelantaste, y me dijiste lo que tanto anhelaba oír ¡TE AMO! .No puedo expresar con palabras lo que sentí en ese momento, mi frialdad derretiste y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se formo en mi, sin pensarlo te bese y fui mas feliz cuando sentí tus labios corresponderme y tu lengua tratar de abrirse paso en mi boca. Esa noche de Luna fui tuyo y tú fuiste mía. Solo mía y de nadie más.

_Porque te vi venir y no dudé_

_te vi llegar, y te abracé_

_y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras_

_y luego te besé y me arriesgué con la verdad_

_te acaricié y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras._

_Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras._

Aun recuerdo la cara de nuestros amigos-especialmente la de ese Usuratonkachi-cuando dimos por enterado nuestro noviazgo, nadie se esperaba que el frío Sasuke se enamorara de la tímida Hinata. Pero asi pasó, no mandamos sobre el corazón y este se enamoro de tu forma de ser tan calida y dulce. Eras justo como mi madre.

_Ahora esperaré algunos días para ver_

_si lo que te di fue suficiente_

_no sabes qué terror se siente_

_la espera cada madrugada_

Sentí miedo al enterarme que tu padre sabia de nuestro noviazgo, como reaccionaria!!?, me apartaría de ti!!?. Eran muchas preguntas y pocas las respuestas, pero pasara lo que pasara no lo iba a permitir, Nadie me quitaría la luz que me saco de la oscuridad. Era algo que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar y si tenía que luchar, lo haría POR TI.

_si tú ya no quisieras volver_

_se perdería el sentido del amor por siempre_

_no entendería ya este mundo_

_me alejaría de la gente._

Mis miedos se hicieron realidad, tu padre no te quería conmigo, el "traidor" de Konoha. Sin embargo me dio una esperanza, vencerlo a él en batalla, si ganaba te quedarías conmigo, si perdía nunca mas volvería a verte.

_No me queda más refugio, que la fantasía_

_no me queda más que hacer_

_que hacerte una poesía._

La pelea fue extensa, a pesar de haber dado mi mayor esfuerzo, sentí mis fuerzas desfallecer, había usado mucho chakra, me estaba dando prácticamente por vencido; demo...en ese momento oí tu voz dándome ánimos y diciéndome la mejor noticia que pude haber escuchado en mi vida: ¡ESTABAS EMBARAZADA!, iba a ser PADRE!!!!!!!

Esa fue la motivación necesaria para ponerme en pie y sin saber como GANÉ.

_Porque te vi venir y no dudé_

_te vi llegar y te abracé_

_y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras_

_y luego te besé y me arriesgué con la verdad_

_te acaricié y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras._

_Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras_

A los 2 meses nos casamos y 7 meses después nació nuestra pequeña Mikoto, llamada asi en honor a mi madre. De eso hace exactamente 3 años y aquí me encuentro a tu lado, desnudos y abrazados, sin poder aún creer como la vida después de haberme quitado todo, me dio una oportunidad mas de ser feliz.

_Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras_

_Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras._


End file.
